


why dont you kiss it better?

by YaBoiJoy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Yet., i am So starved for affection, i believe in the jock!emira supremacy, i wrote this @ like 10pm im supposed to be doing my shit, theyre not dating though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiJoy/pseuds/YaBoiJoy
Summary: Emira looks for the dumbest reasons to see Viney.Viney isnt impressed.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	why dont you kiss it better?

“You’re back.” Viney feigns surprise as Emira walks in infirmary, holding onto her right arm. Even from this far, Viney can see blood seeping through the small wound. Despite looking a little disheveled from practice, she still manages to look annoyingly pretty. 

“You got cut?” 

Emira sighs, “Edric pushed me a little too hard. It’s nothing I can’t handle, though.” She shoots Viney a wink, who, despite the fluttery feeling in her stomach, looks unimpressed. 

“If it’s nothing you can’t handle then why are you bothering me?” She says it with a small smile, a way of letting Emira know it’s no bother at all. She makes a vague motion towards the seat before Emira obeys and sits down. “Maybe you’re not as tough as you make yourself out to be.” 

Emira, however, is unphased. “Couldn’t miss the opportunity to see my favorite girl from the Healing and Beast-keeping track.” 

Viney rolls her eyes, grabbing her right arm and raising it up to look at the too small of a cut to actually bother someone about it and decides to keep her thoughts to herself. “What, do you have other favorite girls from other tracks?” 

“Would you be jealous if I did?” She says, tilting her head to the side.

“I’d feel sorry for them.” Viney casts a healing spell over the small cut, pleased with herself as she lowers Emira’s arm. 

“Oh?” Emira says, “Why?” 

Viney looks up to meet her eyes, holds her gaze for a second too long to be considered platonic and smiles, softly. She leans closer, breath fanning over Emira’s cheek. And for a second, Emira expects Viney to close the distance and kiss her, even though she’s not entirely sure what she’d do if Viney actually did that. 

She’d die, probably. Or kiss back. Whichever comes first. 

Viney leans a little closer and Emira’s eyes flutter shut. 

She feels soft lips pressed against her cheek and she stops breathing. Her lips are impossibly soft, and Emira can’t help but imagine what it would be like if they were pressed against her own. 

Viney pulls back, looking all too pleased with herself. “Because we both know you like me more.” 

Emira can’t find it in her to argue.


End file.
